Tyvara
Tyvara is a Traitor pretending to be a Sachakan slave working in the Guild House in Arvice. She is a very smart and strong woman. Lorkin gets escorted to his rooms by Tyvara when he first arrives in Arvice; he asks her for her name and sends her away. Tyvara tried to bed Lorkin, which shocks him. Later, Lorkin sends for Tyvara again, after realising he doesn't know how to act around the slaves. When Lorkin asks her to drink wine with him she doesn't want to, because she doesn't like wine. Tyvara reveals that if Lorkin or Dannyl do not bed a slave they will lose status. He makes a plan about sending for Tyvara every night, but only talking with her so that they can avoid the situation. Tyvara uses Higher Magic to save Lorkin when another slave, Riva tries to kill him. She is revealed to be one of the Traitors and a spy who was sent to protect Lorkin. She explains that it would be unsafe for him to stay in the Guild House and leads him to Sanctuary. She reminds him that if he goes to Sanctuary, it is possible that he won't be able to leave, because he could get his mind read and reveal the Traitor's existence and location. Lorkin decides to go anyway to speak in Tyvara's favour during the trial for killing Riva. During the trip they found another traitor who hated Lorkin, Rasha, and after she was almost killed by Tyvara, Chari, Tyvara's friend appeared and accompanied them to Sanctuary. Thanks to Lorkin's intervention, the members of the Table decided to save Tyvara's life, and that she was right in killing Riva. Her punishment was a penalty of three years of staying in Sanctuary and working for Riva's family. Due to her punishment, Tyvara starts working in the sewage facilities of the Sanctuary, because Riva's family think this will be the most unpleasant experience for her, however she finds it relaxing and boring. She is forbidden to talk to Lorkin but disobeys this and meets him in secret several times, sometimes meeting in the sewage facilities. Queen Zarala also visited Tyvara there and said that she didn't mind Lorkin and Tyvara meeting in private. However, when Lorkin was ambushed by Kalia and her faction and his knowledge of basic Healing was learnt, Tyvara is allowed to take Lorkin as her lover and meet him freely after Kalia is demoted from her high position of power. After Lorkin was compensated with the knowledge of higher magic and stone-making, Tyvara was ordered to show him out of Sanctuary to make an alliance between the Guild and the Traitors. She also showed him the Lovers' Death technique. She then sends Lorkin off to the city. After his rescue from Arvice, Tyvara meets up with Lorkin and later the Guild representatives Sonea and Regin. The Traitors then move on with their war against the Ashaki and slavery, and head to the capital. Once in Arvice, Tyvara and Lorkin guard the Queen, and later become her bodyguards as Lorkin shows he can read surface thoughts. Once the war is concluded, Tyvara is made Sachakan Ambassador to Kyralia, with Lorkin as her assistant. Category:Article Category:Series Based In Kyralia Category:Kyralia Characters Category:The Traitor Spy Trilogy Category:People Category:Magician Category:Traitor Category:Slave de:Tyvara es:Tyvara